


I crave the taste of your tattoos

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: What happens in the Bernabéu showers stays in the Bernabéu showers!





	I crave the taste of your tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Spain vs. Italy game at the Santiago Bernabéu on September 2nd 2017
> 
> Title taken from Whatever I want by Alexx Mack

The hot water rushes soothingly down Sergio's back as he scrubs dirt and sweat off his aching body. Closing his eyes, he dips his head under, let’s his mind wander for a few moments, reveling in the peace and quiet of the deserted showers. 

He almost doesn't hear the soft sounds of bare feet padding into the room until someone turns on the faucet right next to him.

"Nice assist," a familiar voice says and his eyes snap open to find Piqué standing only inches away from him.

"Thanks," he says warily.

"Should have scored the free kick though."

Sergio huffs. "Can't you just give a compliment like a normal person?"

Piqué smirks at him. "To you? Never.”

"At least i didn't miss a header right in front of goal," Sergio grins lazily and turns to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. 

He stares stubbornly at the blue tiles while trying not to listen to Piqué’s movements. It’s hard enough not to stare at the other man during training, but with him right there, naked and wet, it’s damn near impossible. 

They’re quiet for a while, so long that Sergio almost forgets that he’s not alone.

Suddenly there's a hand at the small of his back, pressing down right above the swell of his ass and he startles violently.

"What are you doing?" he gasps, hates how breathless his voice sounds.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while," comes the soft reply. Sergio shudders at the fingers now tracing patterns across his tattoos. Maybe he’s not the only one harboring secret feelings and sneaking lingering glances during national call-ups, he thinks as he arches into Gerard’s touch.

“Are you ever gonna stop with the tattoos? Your back looks like a freaking comic book,” Gerard chuckles, but there’s a tremor in his voice and his hands are growing more insistent, nails scraping over the writing on Sergio’s skin.

“Why do you care so much?” 

He whimpers when Gerard’s lips ghost along his neck, tongue sneaking out to flutter against his pulse point.

“Because you’re distracting enough without them.” Gerard admits, fingers twisting into Sergio’s hair and yanking his head to the side, leaning in to suck on his neck.  
.  
Sergio moans. “Just admit you like them….ohhh.” But words get lost as Gerard crowds into him and Sergio feels him throb against him, just as hard as he is.

"Gerard," he says breathlessly, finally forcing himself to turn around. Their eyes meet and Sergio feels himself drown in piercing blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He rasps, breath coming out in harsh pants.

"Because you deserve a reward for that assist," Gerard says, flicking his thumb teasingly over one of Sergio's hard nipples before he sinks to his knees.

Sergio groans weakly. "Shouldn't Isco be the one getting rewarded then?”

Gerard licks a wet stripe up the underside of Sergio's length. “Isco's dick isn't the one i wanna suck."

Sergio's head thuds against the wall.

 

Gerard’s hands splay across Sergio thighs, squeezing the firm flesh before one hand sneaks around to his back, cupping his ass possessively while the other dips between his legs, toying with him but not touching him were he so desperately wants it.

“Please,” Sergio begs and regrets it almost immediately when Gerard blinks up at him with a triumphant smirk. 

“You have no patience,” he scolds and leans forward to lick across the writing on Sergio’s thigh, rakes his teeth over the letters until he feels Sergio tremble beneath him.

He continues upwards, dragging his tongue along the crease of Sergio’s leg, only to move up further, nibbling on his hip bone before sucking a purple bruise into the soft skin right next to it.

When Gerard flattens his tongue over the mark and presses down, Sergio’s knees buckle.

“God, i should have known,” he moans brokenly. “You’re even annoying during sex.”

Gerard laughs. “I can always stop, if it’s such a bother for you.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Sergio growls and then...then finally Gerard’s soft lips close tight around his dick and a very undignified, very needy moan tears from his throat as he’s enveloped in the wet heat of Gerard’s mouth.

He barely has the presence of mind the shut the water off when Gerard begins to move his head in earnest. The other man might be annoying but that doesn't mean Sergio wants him to drown. 

Gerard gives an appreciative hum around his dick and takes him deeper.

Sergio threads one hand into Gerard's hair, keeping his head in place while his other grapples for purchase on the shower wall, knuckles gripping tight on a metal bar as he desperately tries to hold onto his orgasm, because he’s not going to give the other man the satisfaction of losing control so quickly.

But Gerard is good at this. Just the right amount of teeth, tongue swirling maddeningly against Sergio’s throbbing length as he bobs his head and Sergio can’t keep the desperate moans in any longer, incoherent pleas and curses spilling from his lips. 

When Gerard looks up and their eyes meet, Sergio’s heart speeds up ridiculously, everything suddenly notching up in intensity, because this is Gerard Piqué in front of him. Naked and wet, on his knees with his dick in his mouth and he’s wanted this for entirely too long.

He bites back a moan as he spills down Gerard's throat, his orgasm shuddering through him without warning. 

 

He's still breathing heavily when Gerard let's his softening dick slip from his mouth and climbs to his feet, licking his lips hungrily. "Don't expect this after every game now," he grins.

"Idiot," Sergio mutters softly, still struggling to string coherent sentences together.

“You’re welcome.” Gerard leans forward but stops inches from Sergio’s face, expression uncertain. “I’m gonna get out of here. Let you finish.” 

There’s a sadness in his eyes that makes Sergio’s stomach churn.

"You're not going anywhere," he says, pulling the taller man in until their bodies collide, his hand closing firmly around Gerard's erection as he kisses him harshly.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and kudos :)


End file.
